A cloud desktop system has gradually become a new selection as an alternative to a physical computer due to its advantages such as its energy conservation, low frequency of device replacement, working conveniently outside the office, convenient maintenance, and information security, etc. A cloud desktop virtual machine uses simulation hardware and an operating system running environment to perform a function simulation of the physical computer, and keeps the using habits of users on the physical computer, so that the users' habits may be seamlessly migrated from the physical computer to a virtual computer.
The current virtual machine is to realize functions of the physical computer at a cloud side from a functional perspective. If the user performs communications for information through an instant communication tool, it may realize through an application software installed on the computer, in which it needs the operating system to be in a running state.
Because the communication software is running depending on the operating system, on the one hand, the communication software takes up resources of the operating system of the virtual computer, and on the other hand, a communication interface of the running communication software cannot be displayed in parallel with other windows. For the above-mentioned other hand, the communication software generally has a window interface, the window interface takes up a screen display area, and the user needs to perform an appropriate adjustment for the size or a hide or show adjustment with other windows which need to be displayed also, so that the user inevitably performs a switching operation of the windows which influences the work efficiency.
In addition, the current cloud desktop system also has some running troubles. When a trouble occurs, the terminal user does not have a convenient and effective way to report the trouble or ask for help to a system management staff, at the same time, when the system management staff has important information which needs to be pushed to the terminal user, there is no simple and direct way to let the terminal user receive and know. Therefore, in the related art, if the operating system of the virtual machine is not in the running state, it cannot perform the communication with a Virtual Machine Control Center (VMC).
There is no effect solution provided in the related art for the problem that the operating system of the virtual machine cannot perform the normal communication with the virtual machine control center when it is not in the running state or it is running abnormally.